


【GGAD】深情哄骗（pwp）

by Violet_0331



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_0331/pseuds/Violet_0331
Summary: 圣诞快乐。是那个夏天里的其中一天。





	【GGAD】深情哄骗（pwp）

“阿尔。 ”

寂静的谷仓里没有回应。

金发齐肩的少年又喊了一声：“阿尔？ ”

 

阿不思这才稍稍找回自己到底站在哪里。昏暗的谷仓里只有稀疏月光用以照明，但也足够映出青年这时的脸几乎和他的头发一样红。他犹豫地回答：“盖尔，我不会这个……”

“没关系。”盖勒特向他贴近，两人之间几乎没有距离。他带着浓重的蛊惑意味，极尽温柔地在恋人耳畔轻语：“阿尔，你就帮我舔一舔。我只在退学前听人说过会很舒服，我只想感觉一下……”

阿不思踌躇不决地咬了咬嘴唇。

盖勒特趁他思考的时间把自己的裤子褪到一半，腰带啪嗒一声被丢到地上，紧接着阿不思就觉得掌心里被塞进了一根半硬的东西。他们明明做过好几次了，但道德感极强的好学生代表从未正视过别人的性器，更别提将它握在手里。红发的青年一时间羞到宕机，既耻于动作也不敢放开。

盖勒特就着这个姿势走了两步，把年长两岁的恋人抵在谷仓的墙角处，半硬的性器抵着阿不思的掌心轻蹭。

“阿不思，阿尔——我就想试试而已。你帮帮我？就这一次，我需要你帮我……”

阿不思的肩膀被按住，他懵懵地蹲了下去。

当年轻气盛的恋人要求你为他做点什么的时候，没有人能理智地拒绝。

 

男性的阴茎硬起来的时候会有前液渗出，现在它距离阿不思的脸颊不过咫尺。腥膻的气味将他包围，但红发青年的身后已经是谷仓的墙壁，他退无可退。

阿不思半垂下眼睫，犹豫了半晌才凑近那根巨大的东西。玫瑰色的嘴唇犹豫着亲吻上伞状的龟头，稍带咸味的黏腻前液蹭在他形状姣好的唇瓣上，又被他自己探舌舔净。不必去想，从他生涩的动作和微蹙的眉头来看，阿不思显然是第一次做这种事情。

口交对一个好学生来说一定很困难，瞧他这副不知所措吞咽不下的模样，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。热烫的呼吸轻洒在阴茎上，燎得人心头起火。盖勒特不着声色地动了动喉结，抚上阿不思后脑勺的手微微施力，小半截性器顶开嘴唇滑入恋人的口腔，又湿又热的环境令他爽得头皮发麻。

“嘶……阿尔。”男孩鼓励性地摸了摸恋人的脸，“你真棒。现在舔一舔它？”

阿不思艰难地动了动口腔，柔软的舌头绕着性器转了半圈就被迫停下。他嘴里含着那样一根粗大的东西没法说话，只好抬眼去看盖勒特，好像在用盛着水雾的蓝眼睛问：“你不是说试试就可以吗？”

这副样子实在是能满足人的征服欲，世界上最令人满意的天才现在就跪在他胯下，用柔软的唇舌讨好他的性器……

“……再深一点，阿尔。”盖勒特有意忽视他眼里的委屈，捏着人下巴往里送。肉棒压着了舌根，阿不思连眼尾都红了，蓝眼睛像泛着水光。

盖勒特舒爽地喟叹出声。他其实应该按照计划来，一步步引诱和利用这个爱情熏心的小学长，正好阿不思也足够优秀能够留在身边。等他完成事业以后，英国最杰出的巫师也不过是他的金丝雀，他可以掐着阿不思逼他做深喉，让浓郁的精液射在这张好看的脸上，弄脏他金红色的长发和澄澈的蓝眼睛……

……来日方长。

盖勒特的指节摸上阿不思的脸缘，他根本没去想为什么会心软这一下。男孩压抑着更黑暗的欲望把那根性器从嘴里抽出来，俯身下去拥抱他的恋人。盖勒特的手灵巧地解开穿得一丝不苟的马甲，而阿不思还欲言又止——品尝那样奇怪的味道令他的脑子一片空白。盖勒特先吻了上去，不仅丝毫没有嫌弃，还带着安抚的意味。

“很舒服，阿尔。”盖勒特的右眼不知道什么时候成了异瞳，更深的欲念逐渐显露，“我想要你——”

他们很快又一次坦诚相见。

 

他们认识还不到一个月，床却上得不少，这场相遇就像一剂自发且双向的迷情魔药。年轻人们高谈阔论他们征服世界的梦想，情至深处就亲吻到一起，吻得足够深入也无需压抑欲念，反正幻身咒能解决的问题都不算问题。

阿不思是一切传统意义上优秀的代名词，也是盖勒特的第一个信徒和共事者。盖勒特是阿不思的黑暗之源，是他欲求和渴望的中心。

他们生来即该是一对。

他们已经试过阿不思的床铺、盖勒特姑妈家的沙发，在草地和树丛这类地方也曾经擦枪走火……而如今没有人会介意再在地点里多加一个谷仓。

 

棉质的内裤挂在脚腕处，润滑的液体自湿透的穴口滴落，嘀嗒几声掉在地面上，但没人去在意它。浅淡的月光从缝隙照进谷仓，这里只有一双频率相同的心跳。

白色的衬衫被蹭得满是灰尘——想也知道，盖勒特把人压在地上乱摸的时候可没空管这里的地板是不是干净的。被摸的阿不思更加意乱情迷，盖勒特足足比他高半个头，压着他的时候几乎挡住了全部的视线，他却一边呻吟，一边本能地把腿缠上了人家的腰。

盖勒特握住他送上门的膝弯，他知道刚成年的红发青年依旧嫩得过分，像颗没熟的桃子，大腿内侧的皮肉稍微啃咬就能弄出一个红褐色的印子，像烙下隐秘又淫靡的标记。

他有意松开握着性器疏解的手，让这个又粗又硬的东西自由地去顶阿不思的腿间，把腿根细嫩的皮肤磨红；再一下一下挺腰去蹭青年的股缝，用微凉的水渍提醒着身下的人，这就是他刚刚口交过的那根好东西。阿不思从意乱情迷里稍稍回了点神，红着耳朵凑上来喊他盖尔。

“再叫一遍？”金发少年要求道。

阿不思喘了几下，嗓音都在发软：“盖勒特……我请求你——请你进来……”

齐到手肘的红发在阿不思身下铺陈，他整个人好像一块树莓丝绒蛋糕。盖勒特低头去亲他的嘴唇，好像还能尝到英格兰红茶的芳香。

他不再磨蹭，掌心紧贴阿不思的腰眼，将阴茎一寸寸楔入这具身体里。热烫的肠壁在吸吮他的性器，盖勒特觉得全身的血液都要朝连结处涌去。阿不思的红发被薄汗打湿，他眼神迷离又躲闪，不敢看黑夜里依旧耀眼得如同金子的恋人，嘴唇却诚实地凑上来献吻。

他们契合得过分。盖勒特同阿不思十指相扣，两人还未启程去完成征服世界的伟愿，却先一同在爱河里浸浴过了。

 

 

阿不思高潮的时候抱紧了盖勒特的背，他每一次情难自禁的时候都会留下抓痕，清醒后看见却又装作无事发生。盖勒特搂着他光裸的脖颈，含吮那双甜软的唇瓣。他的性器顶到最深处，像标记猎物一样射在阿不思的身体里。

这时候已经是后半夜了。

不得不说巫师是被上天选中的人，生来即有许多便利。他们用清水如泉暂时擦了擦身体，清理一新来去除蹭上的灰尘。最后格林德沃随手揉了揉自己的头发，打了个响指指挥衬衫飞回阿不思的身上。

阿不思在地上摸索到一根魔杖，但不是他自己的，这根摸上去像根歪歪扭扭的树枝，甚至还长着倒刺。他刚要递还给盖勒特，就听见盖勒特念了一句“荧光闪烁”。盖勒特拿着原属于他的魔杖，一簇光芒从杖尖冒出。

他的魔杖承认盖勒特。

盖勒特牵起他的手，一个吻轻轻掠过阿不思发烫的耳尖：“阿尔，我们出去再换回来。”

但阿不思握了握他的手，让他停下。

“盖勒特，我在霍格沃兹的时候读到过一个咒语。”阿不思说，他的蓝眼睛里好像满含希望，“我昨天改了一个地方，那应该是一个血盟。”

盖勒特顿了一顿，立即接上了后半句话。“你想立这个血盟？”

阿不思的马甲还没扣好，但他这时顾不上着装。他拿过自己的魔杖，杖尖抵着左手心，闭上眼睛低声念咒。

“……梅林在上，阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多起誓，愿意与面前之人——盖勒特.格林德沃鲜血交融，永远不伤害他。”

他认真念咒的模样太过迷人。盖勒特凝视他片刻，同样割破手心重复誓言，他们又一次十指相扣。

少年一瞬动心就永远动心。


End file.
